The invention relates to a fishing diver or sinker for carrying bait or a lure down to deeper depths when trolling.
The invention provides a diver which is clamped to a fishing line extending therethrough. In the latched condition, the diver is locked onto the line. In the unlatched condition, the diver may freely slide along the line. When the fish bites, the latch trips, and the line slides freely through the diver, whereby the fish need not pull the diver along with it, which otherwise may result in increased line breakage.
The line length between the diver and the fish is adjustable, which may be desirable for differing locales or for certain types of fish. Regardless of the line length between the diver and the fish, when the fish bites and the latch is released, the fish is directly reeled in and netted because the trolling line extends through the diver and is also the baiting line. In contrast, if a first trolling line is tied to the front of the diver, and a second separate baiting line is tied to the rear of the diver, the length of the baiting line cannot be greater than the length of the fishing pole, otherwise the fish cannot be netted when reeled all the way in. This maximum limit on the length of the bait line may be undesirable.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the fishing line extends contiguously along the planar surface of the diving plane. In the released condition, the diving plane slides freely along the line in the trolling direction, minimizing drag and line breakage. The diving plane has an upstanding fin extending rearwardly, with the fishing line being guided rearwardly through the base of the fin along the diving plane. Releaseable latch means on the diving plane has a latched condition clamping the diving plane to the line, and a released condition responsive to the strike of a fish unclamping the diving plane from the line and enabling the diving plane to slide along the line in the trolling direction with the line sliding freely through the base of the fin. The line extends rectilinearly along the top planar surface of the diving plane between front and rear guide members in each of the latched and released conditions.
The invention further provides extended line life because the line is not pulled away from friction grip jaws or the like in a ripping or frictionally releasing type manner. Instead, a latch arm, for example made of steel or the like, is subjected to frictional clamping and unclamping wear and tear with frictional jaws, whereby to substantially diminish the line breakage by saving the line from undergoing such stress.